Your Favorite
by RoaringTurtle
Summary: Shinobu doesn't know why she cares so much about who Tomioka's Favorite Pillar is.


The whole mess started because of Uzui's bragging. They could have just left the Pillar Meeting in peace, but he just _had _to go on about how he was the most popular Pillar, and Shinazugawa just _had _to argue with Uzui because he is a contrarian by nature. And Kanroji just _had _to blow it all out of proportion by deciding the organization needed a popularity contest to determine the favorite pillar because "It would be fun." Personally, Shinobu thought that it was a giant waste of time, but she couldn't help but be a little curious. After all, she managed the butterfly estate, so she must have earned more than a handful of votes from grateful demon slayers.

And to begin her poll, Kanroji decided that she should get the opinions of the nearest demon slayers, which just happened to be the Pillars of the Demon Slayer Corps.

"C'mon Kochou," Kanroji prodded, "I'm dying to know! Who's your favorite Pillar?"

"Oh my, it's tough to choose just one," Shinobu thought it over for a second, "Am I allowed to vote for myself?" It would be rather embarrassing to say who her favorite was in a courtyard with all the candidates. Especially if the Pillar in question heard her.

"That's not fun though," Kanroji whined, which caused Shinobu to give in.

"Fine. Then Himejima, I suppose. I _do _owe him my life, after all," Shinobu answered. For a minute she had considered voting for Tomioka since he might not get any votes otherwise, but she had decided against it at the last second.

"Oh, of course. That makes sense." Kanroji seemed disappointed at Shinobu's answer for some reason. Perhaps Himejima was a popular choice, considering he was the strongest of the Pillars, and Kanroji wanted more variety. Shinobu debated changing her answer, but the Love Pillar had already moved on to interrogate her next victim.

Shinobu watched with a bemused grin as the Love Pillar eagerly wrote down everyone's ballot, and just had to wonder how this popularity poll would work. Would she send the crows to each Slayer to cast their vote or would she personally find each one? Ubuyashiki would probably allow it, either way. He always tried to encourage the Slayers with whatever whims they had. But most Slayers would never meet the Pillars if they were lucky, so Shinobu wondered if this would be useful at all. In fact, there were probably some ignorant Demon Slayers who didn't even know about the Pillars, like those idiots with nothing on their mind except for their next target.

Like Tomioka, for instance, who was trying to leave inconspicuously.

"Tomioka, don't you know it's rude to leave without saying Goodbye? Where do you think you're heading?" Shinobu asked him, which caused him to jump at the sound of her voice. Honestly, he needed to be more aware of his surroundings, even if Shinobu had to use Full Focus Breathing to cross the courtyard before he could escape.

"Kochou. The meeting is over so I need to go. I shouldn't waste any more time." Tomioka told her, in that dull monotone of his. He would probably end up dying with a mindset like that.

"Why are you in such a rush? Answering Kanroji's question shouldn't take more than a minute." Shinobu pinched the sleeve of his haori so he couldn't escape. Tomioka, for his part, seemed to understand that resistance was futile, and was no longer trying to inch away. Kanroji was cycling around, and would probably get to the Water Pillar next.

"Tomioka," Kanroji did a double-take when she saw Shinobu next to him, instead of where Shinobu originally was, but ignored it in the end, "Who is your Favorite Pillar?"

Tomioka looked taken aback by the question, which he could have avoided had he paid attention to what was going around him and thought of an answer beforehand. He looked conflicted, which made Shinobu feel a stab of sympathy for him. He probably felt awkward since he wasn't close to any of his fellow pillars. It was akin to asking a man with no friends who his best friend was.

Well, it was fine. She supposed she could _let _him say that she was his favorite pillar if he wanted. Shinobu tugged on his sleeve to get his attention, and when he turned, she gave him a wink. Tomioka, the dunce he is, may have had trouble understanding social cues, but even he should have gotten something as obvious as that.

Or perhaps not since he turned his head the opposite direction rather quickly.

"Tokito," Tomioka finally admitted.

Hm?

_Hm?_

"Really?" Kanroji asked, her face incredulous, "Why Tokito instead of…?" Kanroji was looking at Shinobu when she paused, but honestly, Shinobu was just as confused. Also a little angry, but only immature people get angry, so Shinobu hid behind her perfect smile.

"He doesn't bother me," Tomioka told them. Well, Kanroji. He was still refusing to look at Shinobu. "I answered her question so I am going to go patrolling again. Goodbye," Tomioka left immediately.

Oh, so that's how it is.

Ok.

"Um," Kanroji awkwardly addressed Shinobu but didn't really have anything to say so she just fumbled with her hands. Shinobu felt a hand on her shoulder and found Uzui patting her shoulder with a pained smile. Even Himejima was crying for her. It made Shinobu sick.

"My, my. Is something wrong?" Shinobu asked them with an ingenuine smile, but only got mumbled responses, "Because I can assure you, everything is _fine_." She told them with an air of finality, which made them drop it.

Kanroji finished up her round, but this time asked in whispers. Perhaps to avoid making things awkward. Honestly, this was all Tomioka's fault. He really needed to learn to read the mood.

Actually, why was she upset? They were simply coworkers and nothing more.

Nothing is wrong, she told herself.

* * *

Nothing is wrong, she repeated as she walked down the road with Tomioka for a joint mission. She had repeated the chant like a mantra from the moment the two of them had been assigned to this case. There was really no reason to be with this detestable man otherwise. But orders were orders, so she had to follow them.

"Are you alright, Kochou?" Tomioka asked, the first thing uttered by either of them since they set off. Which was impressive considering they set off at daybreak, but it was almost nighttime.

"Of course, Tomioka," Shinobu tried but failed to keep the ice out of her voice, "Why would you think otherwise?"

"You aren't as annoying as usual." His matter of fact tone did nothing to stop the vein of anger that was bulging from her forehead currently.

"Really? I thought you would enjoy that. You prefer people who aren't bothersome, after all." Shinobu tried to be civil and smile, but _boy _did he make that hard.

It took Tomioka a few seconds to process what she said, since he only answered after a pregnant pause, "Ah! Is this about how I said Tokito was my favorite Pillar?" Shinobu didn't get it. She was pretty sure that Tomioka and Tokito had never interacted before. In fact, Shinobu was pretty sure he didn't even know Tokito's first name! But he had the audacity to name Tokito as his favorite! Didn't Tomioka understand how much work Shinobu had to put in to even start a conversation with a dull man like him? So ungrateful.

"Hm? Why would I be mad at that? That was so long ago." Shinobu smiled icily, which wasn't wrong. That Pillar Meeting was a whole month ago. But it was the last time they talked since Tomioka rarely sent messages to her. But why would he? _They were just coworkers after all._

"Oh, okay. Nevermind then…" Tomioka dropped the topic, which was such a Tomioka thing to do! He ought to read between the lines. Although Shinobu took pleasure in the fact that he seemed to agonize over it too, so that she wasn't suffering alone. It was hard to tell because it took a special skill to tell apart his neutral faces. For instance, his neutral face of happiness had livelier eyes. It took a great deal of time and work to tell apart these minute differences, which led Shinobu to question why she even bothered.

Why did she care about Tomioka's favorite anyways? Most of his idle thoughts are completely inane. He was an utter buffoon who didn't know anything.

… _But _even though he was an idiot, he was still surprisingly observant and at least made an effort to try to be informed.

No! Besides, he always acts like he is better than everyone, probably because he couldn't view himself objectively.

… _But _that's probably a misunderstanding he was just too inept to clear up. Tomioka was a Pillar, so his physical abilities were nothing to scoff at, but Tomioka truly shone when he supported someone else. He was observant, so he could essentially predict his partner's next attack, and follow them up with the perfect form to compliment them. His blade was like water, filling in any openings in her assault. But more than anything, it showed his complete trust in her. They both knew that she was the weakest pillar, unable to slice off the heads of demons, but every strike he made was done with the confidence that she would be successful. And it was like that with all the Pillars. He had faith in their strikes, so his sword would always protect their blindspot so they could go after the demon without worry.

Wait, why was she admiring that abhorrent man? Damn his beautiful swordplay and beautiful face!

_Stupid face! _That's what she meant! After all, he always had such a mean look in his eyes, he ought to take a page out of her book and smile more! It reassures the others after all!

… _But _it's comforting to see his face unmoved, regardless of the situation in front of him. It made him seem in control, no matter how bad it was, and could always reassure her. And although he looked mean, he was kind, in his own clumsy way. He was ruthless to demons, but he tried in his own way to be considerate to the victims. Be it through advising them, or granting their loved ones a quick death after they had transformed. Although the other party usually misunderstood because _this was Tomioka _and he had never met a person he couldn't offend.

But if she could recognize all these redeemable traits, then why couldn't he find any in her? Would she be nothing more to him than simply just an annoying person?

"Let's stop at this Wisteria House," Tomioka stopped them and pointed at the House marked by Shinobu's favorite flower. It was a testament to how messed up she was with this whole Tomioka situation. If she were on her A-game, she would have noticed that they were coming up on one of their safehouses. Stupid Tomioka was infecting her, and now she was losing awareness of her surroundings.

"How unusual," Shinobu told him, mostly to save face, "I thought you would want to continue through the night as you always do. I suppose even _you _need a break from constant demon hunting." Tomioka said nothing but led the way inside. But it really was a first. Usually, on their joint missions, they would press on without breaks. There were lives at stake after all.

"You seem off, Kochou," Tomioka eventually admitted, which only worsened Shinobu's already bad mood.

"My, my. How low I must have fallen for _Tomioka _of all people to worry about me." Shinobu hid her rage behind a smile as always, but apparently not very well since Tomioka of all people had noticed. But that was no reason to be rude to the family who would lend their home and food to two strangers.

"Thank you, for accepting us into your home." Shinobu greeted the host as she and Tomioka entered the safe house.

"Of course, it's the least I could do for all you Demon Slayers do!" The host clapped her hands, and led them to the kitchen, "Actually you came at the perfect time! I was just going to make dinner, so make yourselves comfortable."

Shinobu sat at the table in front of her, with Tomioka sitting awkwardly at another side. The food was wonderful, but Shinobu couldn't bring herself to enjoy it. And neither could Tomioka, apparently.

"I'm finished," Tomioka told her as he got up, "I'll lay out the futons in the guest room," He told her as he walked away. Once he was out of earshot, however, the host tried to get Shinobu's attention.

"Um, pardon me for asking, but is something wrong?" The host asked, which made Shinobu curse at herself. Not only did Tomioka, a person with 0 people skills, figure her out, but a total stranger did as well. "The last time you two were here, it was so lively. Did something happen?" So they had been here before? She supposed it wasn't impossible. It was near both of their jurisdiction, so they probably rested here after one of their many missions together. But first, she had to clear a misunderstanding.

"No, you must be mistaken. It's always just me pestering him." Shinobu tried to explain. After all, the only way to get Tomioka to talk was to be persistent. But apparently, it was all in vain. She had been just trying to get to know him, but apparently ignoring him may have been the best way to get along. But could you blame her? Otherwise, it would just be the two of them ignoring each other on these kinds of missions, which was no fun. She liked his usual face, but she also wanted to see the others. _But only to tease him, of course!_

"Really? But he seemed so happy whenever you talked with him," But the older lady scratched her head sheepishly, "Or at least that's how it seemed to me. I guess you wouldn't really know unless you asked him."

"Is that so?" Shinobu wondered to herself if it was okay for her to be that hopeful.

But eventually, it was time to bid goodnight to the host and face the inevitable. Shinobu changed and retired for the night to the guest room she was sharing. The Water Pillar was trying to sleep in a futon on the ground, but it was obvious he was awake from how much he tossed and turned to try and get in a more comfortable position. And true to his word from earlier, he had laid out another futon for her on the opposite side of the room.

He was kind, wasn't he?

Shinobu felt more than a little guilty as she sat on the futon he laid out. The nice old lady probably thought that they were depressed from the loss of a comrade, which was common among demon slayers, but it was nothing as deep as that.

Shinobu just couldn't be honest with herself, and now she was doing a sub-par job as a Pillar. Not only that, but she was dragging down Tomioka and inconveniencing the owner of the Wisteria House. Who knew how many lives were claimed because of Shinobu dragging her feet. And it was just her agonizing about how this man (_who she had no interest in_) thought of her!

She had to deal with this.

"Tomioka," Shinobu crawled to where the Water Pillar was pretending to sleep, "Do you dislike me?"

"I'm trying to sleep," He gave a short reply, but was fooling no one with his obvious restlessness.

Well, there was only one way to get him to open up: buzzing around him until he gave in.

"Do you remember when you said your favorite Pillar is?" Shinobu continued when he grunted in affirmation, "Where would you rank me on that list?"

"I don't want to tell you." Tomioka hid his head under the blanket. Which led to Shinobu assuming the worst. Perhaps she should just give up now, ignorance is bliss after all. But unless she knew for sure, she would be stuck in this useless state whenever he was around. Besides, knowledge was power. Even if she was his least favorite, that just meant there was nowhere to go but up.

"Just tell me." Shinobu prodded, "_Please._" Her voice cracked, but it did cause Tomioka to finally stop hiding and look her in the eyes, albeit while lying down still.

"...Number 1."

Shinobu's heart leaped so much that she almost didn't believe it for a second. How strange he could make her mood flip just like that.

"That's not what you said last time," Shinobu didn't even need to put a fake smile on anymore, it just happened naturally! She poked him in the cheek as she teased him, "You liar." She playfully complained.

"I didn't want to say it," Tomioka managed while Shinobu continued her relentless assault against his cheek. How dare he be this cute? She just couldn't resist the urge to touch him. To be closer to him.

"Were you embarrassed? I didn't think you could feel shame."

"It would be strange if I said it when you said Himejima was your favorite." Tomioka gave his neutral face of pouting, which was absolutely adorable.

And what do you know? Apparently, he took her advice and started paying attention to the people around him!

"So you were jealous? Aren't you just a big baby," Shinobu laughed at his confession. Who knew her bad mood was actually her own fault. But she wouldn't admit it to him, just yet. But it felt bad to have him be the _only _one to tell the truth of that night, so Shinobu decided to throw him a bone as well, "Alright, I suppose I should tell you a secret, since you told me one of your's: I lied about my favorite, too."

"Wait, what do you mean!?" Tomioka sat up, a little _too _eager if you asked Shinobu. Although that was one of his good points.

"What do you think?" Shinobu smirked, "Now scooch over! We need to go to bed early if we want to get an early start tomorrow."

Tomioka looked extremely bewildered as Shinobu crawled into his futon. It was kind of tight, but Shinobu actually prefered that.

Hopefully, he could read between the lines this time. Shinobu didn't always want to pester him everytime she needed to say something to him.

"Good night, Giyuu," Shinobu kissed his forehead. God, his skin was smooth! Did he use some kind of face cream?

"Night, Shinobu," Giyuu smiled as he wrapped his arms around her as the two attempted to drift off to sleep. It was hard to sleep when you are so excited after all.

* * *

Favorite Pillar Voting Ballots:

Tanjiro Kamado: Agonized over choosing a favorite since he liked all the Pillars. Eventually chose Giyuu because Nezuko

Inosuke Hashibira: Wanted to vote for himself and got mad when he wasn't one of the options. Eventually voted for Shinobu because pinky promise and stuff

Zenitsu Agatsuma: Struggled between choosing Mitsuri or Shinobu, but chose Shinobu after hearing that Inosuke voted for her. (He can't have Inosuke upstaging him)

Genya Shinazugawa: Voted for his brother in a heartbeat, but then felt really guilty and told Gyomei how grateful he was

Kanao Tsuyuri and Aoi Kanzaki: Gee, I wonder

Murata: Giyuu because the waterboys (AKA The Hard Carried by Sabito Gang) got to stick together

Uzui's Wives: Gee, I wonder 2: The Electric Boogaloo

Mitsuri Kanroji: Said that as the person in charge of the voting, she shouldn't vote to remain impartial. Definitely not because she couldn't choose just one favorite. Obviously not.

Obanai Iguro: Mitsuri, for reasons no one knows.

Sanemi Shinazugawa: Himejima because he is good at killing demons

Gyomei Himejima: Shinobu because she is like a daughter to him

Kyojuro Rengoku: Mitsuri because she was his pupil

Tengen Uzui: Got mad because he couldn't vote for himself, but eventually voted for Kyojuro because he appreciates his flamboyantness

Muichiro Tokito: No real preference so he just said Iguro

Kagaya Ubuyashiki: Mitsuri let him vote for everyone because who can say no to Ubuyashiki?


End file.
